


night changes

by glittering_git



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Sleuthing Ron and Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: Ron has noticed that there's somethingdifferentabout Harry--he just can't seem to put his finger on it.





	night changes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the March Drarry Discord Prompt Challenge "Different".
> 
> Thank you so much to [Ellis](https://secretlycrazyhummingbird.tumblr.com/) for the beta!

Ron couldn’t put his finger on it. There was just something _different_ about Harry. 

“Have you noticed that he’s been in the library more often than usual?” Hermione asked. “I’m really quite impressed with his dedication to his studies.”

“No, that’s not it.” Ron shook his head. What did he care if Harry was spending more time in the library? He wasn’t his keeper. 

“He’s been on the Quidditch pitch a lot, too.” 

“Harry has always been obsessed with Quidditch; that’s nothing new.”

“But it seems that every moment he’s not in the library, he’s playing Quidditch,” Hermione couldn’t help but argue. “Even during first year, he didn’t play that much.” 

“Still, that’s not it either.” 

“He’s been happier lately, too. Well-” Hermione amended, “Not happier per se, but I’ve seen an actual smile once or twice, which is more than in the past year. He seems more content and less melancholic than usual.”

“Harry was always a moody wanker.” 

“Ron,” Hermione admonished. “I don’t think Harry would appreciate you calling him a wanker.” 

“He’s not here, now, is he?” Ron looked around the long table in the Great Hall, noticing Harry’s absence. “And it’s not like he hasn’t called me that, or worse.” 

Hermione just shook her head disapprovingly, but Ron didn’t think that she had a leg to stand on. He’d known her for too long and had been with her in some pretty dire situations. She might act prim and proper, but she could certainly curse.

“And what’s that about, anyhow? Harry loves breakfast.” 

“I guess now that you mention it, he’s been absent quite a lot recently.” 

“But I remember when he used to miss breakfast in sixth year, when he’d stay up watching Malfoy on the bloody map…” Ron trailed off, thinking hard. “So I don’t think that’s it.” 

“Speaking of different,” Hermione continued. “Have you noticed that Malfoy’s been acting strange lately, too?” 

“I don’t care one wit what that git’s up to.”

“Well, maybe you don’t, but I do. And his behaviour has not been normal.”

“What is normal anymore, ‘Mione?” Ron asked. “We were kids who just fought in a war that we were too young to be in. We all lost loved ones. Hell, even Hogwarts still bears the scars.” He gestured around the room, where the obvious effects of the Battle were still visible.

“Yes, I know. But that’s not what I’m talking about, and you’d know it too, if you payed attention.”

“I said it once, and I’ll say it again. I’m not interested in the Ferret.”

“You just might have to be,” Hermione said under her breath. 

“What are you say-” Ron started to ask, but was distracted by the arrival of someone new. “Oi, Harry, is that a _Slytherin_ tie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are ♥
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com/) or [Dreamwidth](https://glittering-git.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
